


Avenging Mother

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Captain America, Chinese Mythology, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Frigga, Clint needs hearing aides, F/F, F/M, Frigga Lives, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Protective Frigga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a post about Frigga becoming a mother to the Avengers.<br/>http://lauracylon12.tumblr.com/post/119418327738/okay-but</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“My dear, is something the matter?” Frigga asked walking into Natasha’s bedroom.

“It’s nothing, ma’am.” the spy replied.

“There is something troubling you, my dear girl. I can help you with whatever it is that troubles you.” the older woman told her, gently sitting on the bed next to her.

“It’s nothing that can be helped by Human or Asgardian intervention.”

“Tell me and I shall try and help you with this issue.”

Natasha slowly turned around looking at the woman. “It happened when I was in the Red Room. It was their ‘Graduation Ceremony’, it was a way of making sure that we wouldn’t become pregnant while we were out in the field. And now all I want is to be able to have my own child and I can’t because they ruined me.” the redhead said beginning to cry.

“Oh, now, little one, listen to me. The truth is I only gave birth to one of my children, Baldr. He has been living in Vanaheim, trying to restore the peace and glory that it was in when I was a child. Thor is the child of an Earth Giant that Odin impregnated long ago. Loki is a Frost Giant of Jötunheim. I love them all equally and I could not imagine my life without them.” the queen told her, gently stroking the Russian’s hair.

“Why did you raise them if they were not your own?”

“When Odin brought Thor home I hated him for everything that had happened to me in my life, especially taking me away from my father and siblings. At first I could not even look at him no matter how many times Odin tried to persuade me to raise him as my own. Then several years later he brought home this incredibly small blue baby. I fell in love with the child the second I saw him. He was everything I had ever wanted in a child, he showed signs of magic even as a babe. I trained him in the most powerful magic known to the Vanirs and the Light Elves.”

“You truly love Loki don’t you?”

“Yes, I do and I believe that I will always love him.”

“Did you ever want a girl?” Natasha asked her.

“Sometimes, but at other times I didn’t.” she replied twisting Natasha’s hair into a braid. “Sif, Idunn, Hel, and Sunna were there.”

“Who are they?”

“Sif is the first female that has ever been allowed into the Asgardian military. Idunn is the guardian of the golden apples, but she has moved to Vanaheim to be closed to be with her husband Bragi. Sunna is the considered to be the light that brings love and joy to the people of Alfheim.” Frigga   
looked at Natasha, holding her hands.

“And who is Hell?”

“Hel is the only one of my grandchildren that I was able to protect from Odin’s hatred of Loki. Her brothers Jörmungandr, Fenrir, Sleipnir, and Narfi were taken from him as soon as they were born. I fought Odin to allow me to raise them, but he determined that they were dangerous and should not be allowed to grow up in Asgard. When Hel was born she was so little and frail, she wouldn’t have survived if any one else had been caring for her. I casted a spell over her; when ever any looked at her all they would see would be an average looking Asgardian child, but whenever she desired to show someone she trusted her true form she could.” Frigga explained, finishing up Natasha’s braid.

“Where is she now?”

“She hides in Alfheim, Vanaheim, and occasionally here in Midgard.”

Natasha looked over at her, pulling the Queen of Asgard into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Nemnogo Pauk.” she said patting the younger woman’s back.

 

Nemnogo Pauk-Little Spider


	2. A Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga talks to the Captain

“Captain, is something wrong?” Frigga asked him, slowly moving into his room.

“No, it’s nothing, ma’am.” he replied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Yes, there is and whatever it is, it is hurting you.” she stated, sitting down next to him on his bed.

 

“Do you know what today is?” he asked her.

“The Midgardian celebration of mothers.” she replied.

“My mother died nearly eighty years ago and there was nothing I could do to save her and now everything has changed and now they would have been able to save her.” he told her beginning to cry.

“Captain, while I have never met her I can assure you that she loved you with all her heart.” the queen   
told him.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, I am.” she told him, pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
